Episode 8027 (26th December 2012)
Plot Nick and Kylie have slept together. Nick feels guilty right away. David thinks he's blown it as Kylie isn't returning his calls. Gail is worried that Nick has done something stupid as he too isn't answering his calls. Kylie still intends to move on, despite Nick's attempts to convince her that David just has some growing up to do. Leanne regrets how she treated Nick. Gail and David to go Dalebrook Hall to check on Nick. Kylie hides while they're there and overhears David saying nice things about her. Carla goes to the factory to check the accounts and finds Rob there. Tyrone and Fiz spend the day together as Kirsty is away visiting her cousin. Tyrone offers to fix Fiz's boiler as it has broken down again. Carla isn't sure Rob is being honest as the accounts check out so the valuation should have been much higher. Leanne tries to talk to Nick and tells him she made the biggest mistake of her life but Nick just wants to get on with his life and tells Eva he knows she tried to cause trouble by making the hoax call to the bistro. Leanne is angry to learn about this. Kylie returns to No.8, apparently for good. David tells her she's the only one who means anything to him. Jenna tells Sally and Sophie that she has to transfer her care to another physiotherapist as Kevin made a pass at her and her relationship with her patient has to be professional. Nick offers David and Kylie the St. Lucia tickets but Kylie turns it down as she doesn't want to be away from Max. Gail takes a call from the hotel informing Nick that his guest left an earring. Nick says he picked up a woman in a bar. Sally and Sophie tell Kevin that Jenna is dropping Sophie. Kevin asks Jenna to reconsider but she refuses. Sophie has a fall in Lloyd's flat. Jenna tells her she's pulled a muscle but still insists on passing her to another physio. Kylie can't handle the lies and calls Becky, asking if she and Max can stay with her. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Receptionist - Christina Tam Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Dalebrook Hall - Reception and honeymoon suite Notes *First appearance of Jack Webster since 30th August 2012. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie wakes up with another man and begs him to pretend nothing happened; and Tyrone helps Fiz celebrate her birthday. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,430,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2012 episodes